1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management system for registering and managing a document in a relational database.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a document management system using a relational database, in a case where a capacity of the database exceeds a limited recordable capacity, when a user tries to register a document, the document management system requires the user to delete a portion of the data being saved.
In the conventional document management system, when a plurality of users share the database, there were cases where some user required to delete data would delete the data at his/her own discretion, causing confusion among the users.
Further, at the time when the user gives an instruction to register data, he/she would first learn that the database is in a state in which a document cannot be registered, and thus the system was difficult to use.